cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryle Kentun
Long Ago When I was Just A boy my Father Would tell me these storys About the Sith And why they are bad well i became a jedi and i Was not always Zabrak I was A jedi And i Was A human it all started 5 years Ago When The Jedi Sent me on A mission To Locate the the Last Know Sith Academy on Umbara so i Was On My way when i ran into a sith i fought him off and one then a sith sinister holocron fell out of his pocket and i picked it up and tryed to unlock it and that is WHEN THE HORROR BEGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WELL I was inside of the holocron i dont know how but i was i was waling as if it were a town i was walking and walking i was lost and lonley and i wanted to see my love but i was stuck in this town of the SITH so i was wandering for the first year i was walking in circles but then i saw these sith training so i went over there and took all of them on i fought all of them then 4 years later i was fighting them, then they struck me down i was on umbara on the ground laying down i found myself in a sith zabrak uniform i took off my gloves and my hands were red and black so then i felt my head i had no hair just horns I was so scared then my scared feelings went away i wanted to kill the jedi for sending me on this mission then i was a sith a reborn son of dathomir i was ready to find my way in the galaxy i was looking for a master a master like Darth Maul Or Darth Sidious i was so desperate and then i killed one of the jedi padawans i killed a padawan i was so furious i killed her and i almost killed anakin but the force stopped me i was ready to take my place as a sith i was ready to kill Master Adi Gallia i Was Determind to kill her i was so alone i walked into the cantina made by Wuher MosEisley They Sandy Sarlac Cantina i was there getting a drink and all the sundden i had a strange feeling in the force so then i was getting ready to leave when wuher asked me who i was i was ready to take off and then i told wuher my story and he told me his then i was leaving he said the drink was on the house so i left desperate to find a ship wuher and me met up again the next day i was ready i had a pilot and i was ready to leave he was going to ryloth i was going to felucia i was determind to kill adi gallia. so there you have it there is my story i now hide out on felucia and visit the sandy sarlac cantina some times. and I have the Ability to change from zabrak to human any time i wish it is my sith gift when i am a human i am bounty hunter. Cantina Builder so After Years Being on Geonosis i Decided to build a cantina dedicated to my father Doner Kentun me and Him Would like to visit All of the cantinas in the galaxy but we only made it to the mos eisley cantina and sandy sarlac cantina. then after a few years i was out side about to go to buy some droids from the jawa but then these people kidnaped me and i was so scared then they asked me to contact my father they wanted him so i did so and after that the shot my father and were about to shot me lucky for me i had my trusty light saber well my old one i sliced the men in half i tryed to get my father to a medic but it was to late i wish i was there for him if only i had for seen this coming but he passed and i was determined to find the killers one was a trandosian and one was togruta i found them and slatered them they begged for mercy it was to late they were dead and i was ready to move on i sought out to live my fathers dream to build a cantina. Presently lives on Geonosis and is trying to work hard enough to get the sc to buy the land to build Geonosian cantina and often visits the jedi temple. And for my wardrobe i bought some of Wuher MosEisley's Clothes for 2,000 credits and some sc for the gloves and presently visits wuher to say hi and go to the cantina be sure to add me on CWA. Category:Sith Assassin Category:Male Characters Category:Zabraks Category:Bounty Hunter